User talk:Layton515
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sophia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoltenAsh (Talk) 17:28, February 10, 2011 Hi! Heya! Thought I'd welcome you to Professor Layton Wikia! I'm SophiaDena13, and I'm an Admin on here, so feel free to go to my talk page if you need anything. SophiaDena13 19:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The fan art I hate to say it (since I <3 that picture of Sophia and Anton), but can you please not put fan art on the articles? I was told this when I first joined, so please stick to roper in-game images. But that doesn't mean you can't put them on your profile or talk pages. SophiaDena13 20:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Watevs... stupid rule layton515 20:00, March 1, 2011 WHAT IM WORKING ON IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE JANICE QUATLANE PAGE AT THE MOMENT. SHE IS MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER AND I WANT HER PAGE TO BE BIGGER SO IT IS NOT A STUB ANYMORE. IF ANYONE HAS ANY PHOTOS OR INFO PLEASE ADD IT TO HER PAGE. IT WILL HELP ME LOADS. :) COUNT ME IN! I HAVE SOME FILES ABOUT HER :) Clanice 11:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Wow, you're dedicated at editing Janice, i'll try :) Also nice meeting you! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool Pictures I found this website which gives you really good photos of the minor characters in the Curious Village. heres the link: http://uk.media.ds.ign.com/media/859/859513/imgs_4.html hope it helps Claire and Layton pic Awww.....so cute! I love the professor with Claire ^_^ AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki RE: Puzzle Images Okay, I see the problem. You were using Tj's Diabolical Box Puzzle Layout. To be honest, I never used it as it was unfinished last time I tried. Hrmm, it seems as though the new layout needs some adjustments. Anyway, I see the source is all there, so your work was not in vain. I (having no idea what you're supposed to do) follow an easy way to make a puzzle page: *"Edit" a different puzzle page. (Do not actually change unless necessary) *Copy everything in the article. (Ctrl+A then Ctrl+C) *Hit the Create New Page Button or Hit a Red Link to the puzzle. *Paste everything in the new blank page. (Ctrl+V) *Change all the information in the article to fit the criteria of the new puzzle. *Do not make the items in the info box links or add categories, the software will do that for you. *Add in images of the puzzle. The bottom should be centered and the top should be in the info box. *In case of Sliding or any other puzzle with a Step-by-Step solution, use a slideshow at the bottom and insert the Step-by-Step answer. This is just what I do, it's simple but takes a while. I don't really see why you think you're bothering me. I link to think of the Wiki has a humble community in which people talk and research info regarding a specific subject. Leaving messages on other's talk pages makes the wiki have a better balance in stability, or it assures that the people here still care about the development of the wiki. In any case, I prefer messages be left on my talk page. --Wattz2000 14:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nonsense, I'm an active administrator here. It's what I'm supposed to do. --Wattz2000 15:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: If you Don't Mind... To be honest, I was thinking about starting Unwound Future's when in the middle of Diabolical Box's, but oh well. I hope to finish the rest of DB by next week's end. UF is good to go. Oh and don't worry, I trust you to do as many as you want. Am I'm glad someone was wanting to do this. I'm stuck at the Mario Wiki doing all kinds of stuff right now so I may not be editing that much right now. --Wattz2000 16:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Puzzles They were good, just missing a few headers :) If you add those they're perfect. Some of the errors you made aren't your fault, but of the Rich (Visual) Text editor. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! Yeah she's like my top favorite of all time since i've watched eternal diva like more than 10 times! :) Clanice 02:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your first images. Hey, since it's your first image revamp, I've been checking. So far, you've done pretty good. However, out of the 5 pictures you put in, only 3 of them are 480p, and maybe not even that. Please remember high-def next time, but thanks for your help. SophiaDena13 19:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) UM.. hi i'm not mad but.. Hey! I'm kinda asking why on ur user page it says "top 10 Professor Layton Characters" but you only placed 3? Fan-fiction in da making! Yes, from reading your 'Death Portal' story, you've inspired me to write my own. It's only a few sentences right now, and it has Descole in it (obviously, if you've seen my profile LOL). SophiaDena13 19:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I know Level-5's address Even though you're probably not interested, I found out Level-5's address anyway: 1-20-3 Kamiyo Yakuin Building, Chuoku, Fukuoma, Japan At least we have it written down somewhere just in case. SophiaDena13 18:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Where are you?! Where are you?! I've been alone for the past two days. It's SOO boring! I was looking forward to reading Chapter 6 of the Death Portal! LOL, but seriously, it's really boring right now. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your fan-fiction? Just to ask, since you're going on holiday, will you finish posting your fan-fiction tonight? P.S: I might not be online for a couple of days, since my account name is being changed to 'SophiaDescole13' once the glitches at Wikia Central are sorted. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 17:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Suprize! I thought, as a kind of present, I would envision Lisa as a character, and see if you liked it. I've only drawn her face right now. Hope you like it! She has the professor's hair colour, eyes, and nose, and has Sharon's 17 year ol hairstyle (kind of), her face shape, and her eyes as well. Here's a newer version. It's not drawn very well, since her head's too big and everything. But do you like the concept? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 22:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to admit, I did it the easy way as well. I found the profile picture of 17 year old Sharon, traced her face shape and drew a new hairstyle on top. Then I went to the professor's page and traced his eyes and nose. As soon as I get up, I'll do a neater version. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 08:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Lisa I'm going to draw Lisa again, and properly this time. I'll post it when it's finished. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 08:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, it might be, but probably not coloured. Is it important? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 08:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is the non-colour version Here it is without colour. RE: Lisa Page Yeah, I love it! Here she is! The colour version, complete with signature. RE: RE: Here she is! That's ok. I'll try to (I'll also do a better drawing - I made a mistake on that one). And yes, I did notice your name as her voice actor! We should do a whole profile, then send it to Level-5 as an idea for Professor Layton 6 or just to show them or whatever! The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 09:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: LOL Yeah, we could! That would be so awesome! By the way, have a great holiday. Wherever you're going. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 09:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can't be asked LOL I'm gonna miss you too! OMG, I'm glad you messaged me about those Janice shots. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 09:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Goodbye :( D: Have a good time. I'll keep the spirit up, care for Lisa, and start writing your fan-fiction into a proper book. Bye :') The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC)